Talk:2009 - (05/01/2009) Happy 7th Vana'versary! Adventurer Appreciation Campaign Back With a Vengeance!
Kupofried's Ring!!! --Aoisa 17:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :But the article itself says "Anniversary Ring", so it's gonna be the same prize as before. :I think we won't see Kupofried's Ring until something like "A Moogle Kupo d'Etat" shows up. --Taeria Saethori 18:39, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::The Article mentions Kupofried though. --Lordshadow 18:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I'm with Taeria, I think that ring is going to be out with the Moogle mini-story expansion. BMD 18:34, 2 May 2009 (UTC) the article also mention Mog tablets written by Kupofreid sooo maybe the ring will be an event reward . Isnt 7 special iin japanese culture ? i know 9 is....--MIKUMARU 16:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, my belief on Kupofried's Ring coming from an add-on expansion and not this event mostly stems from a few different aspects. ::This article names Kupofried as a deceased moogle king. The story for "A Moogle Kupo d'Etat" suggests a Ghost (Mog) House deeply related to moogles. ::The ring's bonus of 66000 is more than twice that of the Anniversary Ring's 30000. 66000 experience points sounds like a nice way to persuade people to repeat a final BC, does it not? ::Kupofried is mentioned only in passing in this article, as though he is not particularly relevant to it. :Of course, this could all be conjecture. And one primary aspect that leans toward the ring in question coming from this event and not an add-on expansion is simple; it's already in the game files, while presumably nothing else from "A Moogle Kupo d'Etat" is. :Well, we'll find out in eight days. --Taeria Saethori 18:35, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, although not completely relevant to the topic, exp rings don't quite work that way. If they did, we'd see people getting 3 merits in no time flat. How it's calculated is you take the exp you get and multiply it times 1 + bonus. The maximum bonus is set at, for example Anniversary ring, 3000, not 3000 x 100. But the 100% means you get double exp, so when you hit 3000 earned exp (which would be with the ring on when you hit 6000 exp earned), you've recieved the maximum bonus of 3000. Like I said, not really relevant, but some info to throw out there. --Aoisa 16:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::Did I say it worked any other way? >_> Of course I know you have to take into account actually gaining the original exp, or waiting for the next charge. (Especially since nowadays, 6,000 exp can be gotten in less than an hour.) I was simply discussing the potentials versus "Oh, my ring's out, guess I gotta wait until next year" and "Oh, my ring's out, guess I should go help some other group do the BC to get a new one." :::Of course, the power of just getting the ring again certainly also helps push toward 'event and not BC', since being able to get the ring again so repeatedly would be a massive skew toward jobs that can complete the BC. (And we're already looking at a particularly narrow list of jobs for ACP.) --Taeria Saethori 21:28, 6 May 2009 (UTC) --------------- "- Special Rewards A twofold treat awaits the astute adventurers who discover the tablets! Players will receive Kupofried's Ring—a precious relic left behind by the legendary king himself that is said to possess prodigious powers—as well as an additional reward corresponding to the particular tablet they reclaimed. " This is quite possibly thee most FAIL that SE has accomplished thus far.Tah 09:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC)